dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kamiki Ryunosuke
Perfil thumb|250px|Kamiki Ryunosuke *'Nombre:' 神木 隆之介 (かみき りゅうのすけ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kamiki Ryunosuke *'Profesión:' Actor, Seiyu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Amuse Dramas *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Yakeni Ben no Tatsu Bengoshi ga Gakko de Hoeru (NHK, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) *Yasuragi no Sato (TV Asahi, 2017) *Samurai Sensei (TV Asahi, 2015) *Gakkou no Kaidan (NTV, 2015) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) ep.9 *HENSHIN (WOWOW, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo) (NTV, 2014) ep.1 *Toki wa Tachidomaranai (TV Asahi, 2014) *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Rei (TBS, 2013) *Kazoku Game (Fuji TV, 2013 *Kogure Shashinkan (NHK, 2013) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *11 Nin mo Iru! (TV Asahi, 2011) *Kokosei Restaurant (NTV, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) *Kokoro no Ito (NHK, 2010) *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Akahana no Sensei (NTV, 2009) *Kaze no Garden (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tantei Gakuen Q Especial (NTV, 2006) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Renai Shousetsu (WOWOW, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 1 (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.1 *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003) ep.5-7 *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003) ep.2 *Psycho Doctor (NTV, 2002) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Omiya (NHK, 2002) *Mukodono! (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamen Rider Agito (TV Asahi, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kasouken no Onna (TV Asahi, 2000) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *QUIZ (TBS, 2000) *Good News (TBS, 1999) Películas *Last Letter (2020) *Shijinso no Satsujin (2019) *Fortuna's Eye (2019) *Tales of Chigasaki: My Little Hometown (2017) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion 2 (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) *The Sun (2016) *Too Young To Die! (2016) *Nounai Poison Berry (2015) *Bakuman (2015) *As the God's Will (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Legend Ends (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto Inferno (2014) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) *The Kirishima Thing (2012) *SPEC: Heaven (2012) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *Little DJ: Chiisana koi no monogatari (2007) *Toku no sora ni kieta (2007) *Big Man Japan / Dai-Nipponjin (2007) *Yokai daisenso (2005) *Zoo (2005) *Otousan no bakkudoroppu (2004) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) - Seiichi Kobayashi *Install (2004) *Ren'ai-Shousetsu (2004) *Odoru daisosasen the movie 2: Rainbow Bridge wo fuusa seyo! (2003) *Rokkazu (2003) Doblajes Películas animadas *2001 Spirited Away - Boh *2003 Kirikou and the Sorceress - Kirikou *2004 Howl's Moving Castle - Markl *2006 Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur - Pi-suke *2016 Hoshi o Katta Hi - Nona *2008 Piano Forest - Shūhei Amamiya *2009 Summer Wars - Kenji Koiso *2010 Arrietty - Sho *2011 The Princess and the Pilot - Charles Karino *2016 Your Name - Taki Tachibana *2017 Mary and the Witch's Flower - Peter *2019 Weathering with You - Taki Tachibana Teatro *'2019:' Kirei: Kamisama to Machiawase shita Onna Anuncios *Niantic, Inc.・ポケモン Pokémon GO (2019) *au (2018) Videos Musicales *SEKAI NO OWARI - Sazanka / サザンカ (2018) *Yu Takahashi (高橋優) - Hihamatanoboru / 陽はまた昇る (2012) *Cocco - 甘い香り（Movie Ver.）(2007) *Suneohair (スネオヘアー) - sutoraiku / ストライク (2004) *Southern All Stars (サザンオールスターズ) - 彩 〜Aja〜 (2004) Premios *'2018 10th Confederation Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto * '''2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Asiática * 2013 77th Television Drama Academy Awards: Premio Mejor Actor Secundario * 2013 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Premio Mejor Actor Secundario * 2011 Seoul International Drama Awards: '''Yahoo! People's Choice Award (Representante de Japón) * '''2006 Japan Academy Awards: '''Mejor actor revelación * '''4th Tama Eiga Awards: Premio Mejor Actor Revelación Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1995 *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School *'Aficiones:' Fotografía. *Se declaró fan del manga y las novelas ligeras. *Cuando tenía 2 años de edad, su madre lo inscribió en Central Group, una agencia de talento especializado en la representación de bebés y niños, y que fue el comienzo de su carrera en la actuación. *Sus amigos mas cercanos son Shida Mirai y Yamada Ryosuke. *Shida Mirai le puso el apodo de "Miki" cuando participaron juntos en el dorama Tantei Gakuen Q. *Él dijo en una entrevista, que en las vacaciones de verano se junta con Shida Mirai y Yamada Ryosuke a hacer los deberes de verano, siendo el único que los termina haciéndolos al final por todos. *El también dijo en una entrevista que Shida Mirai es mas fuerte que él ya que siempre le gana en las vencidas. *Fue un integrante en una banda temporal llamada Hey! Say! 7. Enlaces *Perfil (Amuse) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería 2311.jpg 192056.10647271_1000X1000.jpg 4076434.jpg 621b43b1.jpg 75596270.jpg 20120907113141-794016608.jpg M4PV2dzL f88ef3 c.jpg Bio KamikiRyunosuke Front.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActor Categoría:JSeiyū